


Узы крови

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Брат императора пытается предотвратить заговор, переманив на свою сторону вампиров из высшей знати. Трубецкому (не) повезло оказаться в их числе.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Николай Павлович
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Союз Спасения: Спецквест (кинки)





	Узы крови

**Author's Note:**

> **Кинк:** блад-кинк, влечение к вкусу крови
> 
> За основу взят [«Мир тьмы»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%80_%D0%A2%D1%8C%D0%BC%D1%8B), но с отступлениями от сеттинга. 
> 
> _Узы крови_ – ритуал, применяемый для контроля над смертными и вампирами. Заключается в том, чтобы дать жертве трижды выпить кровь вампира, инициирующего ритуал. С каждым разом контроль становится всё сильнее.
> 
>  _Вентру_ – вампирский клан аристократов и политиков, любящий и умеющий управлять как другими вампирами, так и смертными.
> 
>  _Сир_ – вампир, который обратил конкретного смертного в вампира.
> 
>  _Князь_ – лидер вампиров на определенной территории, в данном тексте речь идет о территории России.
> 
>  _Доминирование_ – одна из клановых способностей вентру, позволяет получить контроль над волей оппонента.

Встреча с князем Петербурга сопровождалась повышенной секретностью. Ничего нового. Главный вентру России любил скрытность во всём. Она позволяла сразу получать преимущество перед визитером, который даже не знал, предстоит ли тет-а-тет или общее собрание. Сегодня был второй случай. Трубецкой внимательно осмотрел присутствующих – всех он знал по высшему обществу, сплошь представители древних родов. Те из них, кто были вампирами, конечно. Небольшой круг, из разных кланов и поколений, объединенный тем, что их предки верно служили российскому государю, и они должны были брать пример. Но как минимум он и коротко поздоровавшийся с ним Оболенский этой традиции не следовали.

При появлении князя Николая Павловича все вытянулись по струнке. Это при дворе он всего лишь младший брат императора, не самая значимая фигура. А когда опускалась ночь, и смертные отсутствовали – он верховенствовал. Потому ему и отдали под контроль вампиров империи, что на престол он не претендовал, а Романовым требовалось держать руку на пульсе того, что происходит не только среди людей, но и среди созданий ночи.

– Приветствую. Сегодня причина, по которой я вас созвал, к сожалению, крайне неприятная, – тихо начал Николай, встав перед гостями. – Не буду тратить время на намеки и экивоки. В стране заговор. Готовится военный переворот и убийство императорской семьи.

За спиной у Трубецкого взволнованно зашептались. Сам-то он не просто знал о заговоре, а непосредственно участвовал в нем, поэтому больше волновался по поводу реакции князя, а не остальных сородичей.

– Мой брат не относится к этому с должным вниманием, – Николай недовольно сжал губы. – Я же, в свою очередь, сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы предотвратить планируемый переворот. Вы – мои верные подданные, и хоть я уверен, что среди вас предателей нет, я требую гарантий. Сегодня каждый из присутствующих не просто принесет клятву, а глотнет моей крови. Чтобы я точно знал, что против меня и моей семьи вы ничего не умышляете. Вы можете отказаться, но это будет расценено как сочувствие перевороту.

Трубецкой внутренне напрягся. Он стал вампиром относительно недавно и не знал про ритуал, о котором говорит князь. Но для Трубецкого перспективы явно были не лучшими. Он не имеет право навлечь подозрения на себя – и через это на свой круг общения. Придется согласиться. И срочно искать информацию. Тем временем на столе перед ними появился поднос с хрустальными бокалами, по которым была разлита понятно чья кровь.

Пока другие неуверенно перетаптывались, Трубецкой шагнул вперед и провел пальцами по кромке подноса.

– За вас, ваше высочество, – улыбнувшись князю, он одним глотком опустошил бокал.

Ничего не произошло сразу. Сознание не помутилось. Язык не развязался. Рассказать всё о заговоре тоже не хотелось. Вот и слава богу. Пока остальные вампиры подходили к столу за своими порциями крови, Трубецкой осмелел настолько, что решил спросить лично у князя о том, что его беспокоило.

– Ваше высочество, а как этот ритуал работает? Что теперь будет? – заинтересованно спросил он, пользуясь возможностью перекинуться парой слов без посторонних ушей.

– Ах да, вы же недавно среди нас… Теперь я буду для вас как второй сир. Это в общих чертах. Вам будет очень тяжело мне навредить.

– Меня ждут только недостатки или преимущества тоже? К сиру я всегда могу обратиться.

– Кажется, начинает действовать, не правда ли? – понимающе ответил, а точнее, не ответил Николай.

…

Трубецкой уже через несколько ночей понял, что именно начинает действовать. Вместо заседаний Северного общества его стало тянуть на балы во дворце, ранее не так сильно интересовавшие. Но там можно было встретить Николая. Хотя бы просто увидеть, о большем речи не шло. Злился на себя, конечно, но поделать ничего не мог – и раз за разом являлся на бал с женой, чтобы к своему удивлению встречать там и других присутствовавших на ритуале князей. Видимо, не он один ходил под впечатлением. Только вот обсуждать это было максимально неловко. Как будто слово скажешь – и все узнают, что Трубецкому жизнь не мила без Николая поблизости. Всё должно быть сохранено в тайне, иначе делу конец.

На одном из вечеров во дворце Трубецкой мирно попивал шампанское у стены, наблюдая за тем, как его высочество танцует с очередной красавицей. И, видимо, имел вид человека, заинтересованного в общении, потому что к нему подошли знакомые по полку офицеры с вопросом:

– Рассудите нас, Сергей Петрович. Мы обсуждаем слухи о заговоре… – они переглянулись между собой с такими игривыми улыбками, будто говорили про обычную светскую сплетню. – Вот вы как считаете, в столице присутствуют его участники?

– Дайте подумать… – Трубецкому было гораздо интереснее услышать, какая информация распространилась за пределы их общества, чем делиться знаниями из первых рук. – А где, как не в столице? Если заговор, конечно, существует. Политика делается при дворце.

– Но здесь же и полицейский надзор внимательнее. В провинции-то что… как обычно, ничего не происходит.

– Вспомните детскую игру в прятки, – Трубецкой поддержал легкомысленный тон беседы. – Иногда прятаться нужно под самым носом противника. Чем рискованнее игра, тем эффектнее победа.

– Вот видите. Даже Сергей Петрович согласен, – триумфально развел руками его собеседник. – Заговор здесь.

– Такого я точно не говорил, а то еще меня в заговорщики запишете…

– Простите, мы совсем не это имели в виду.

– А по-моему, именно это, – прервал их беседу неожиданно подошедший Николай. Внимательно посмотрев на Трубецкого, он коротко бросил: – Следуйте за мной.

Мирно беседовавшие офицеры тут же растворились в толпе. Трубецкому ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить приказ. И вместе со страхом – даже сильнее страха – он ощущал радость от возможности пообщаться с князем. Непонятно откуда взявшуюся, но очень сильную. Шли молча, Трубецкой подбирал слова, чтобы оправдаться, при этом не усилив подозрений, но пока не выходило.

Тем временем Николай привел его в свой личный кабинет. Время на раздумья кончилось.

– Ваше высочество, это был просто разговор ни о чем, – скромно начал Трубецкой под выжидающим взглядом князя.

– Но вели его именно вы.

– Подчиненные уважают мое мнение, я лишь ответил на вопрос…

– Не надо распространять панику. То, что обсуждалось на собрании, не должно доходить до простых смертных.

Кажется, гроза миновала. Его обвиняют всего лишь в том, что он много болтает, а не в сочувствии заговорщикам. Репутация помогла, или после ритуала Николай стал больше ему доверять – не важно. Но полученный результат хотелось закрепить.

– Простите, такого больше не повторится, – и Трубецкой скользнул на колени, поцеловав руку князя в качестве извинения. Ну вот слишком же вычурно, слишком, но инстинкт толкал еще дальше.

И как назло, Николай не отстранил его. Мог же ведь прервать разговор и уйти. А вот сам Трубецкой останавливаться не хотел. Продолжил скользить губами по пальцам и ладони Николая. Мягкая, но по-вампирски холодная кожа, под которой скорее угадывалась, чем чувствовалась кровь. Только недавно Трубецкой пил ее, и теперь понимал две вещи: хочет еще и не сможет без прямого разрешения князя. Нарушать вампирские правила никак не тянуло. Он у ног князя, где должен и хочет быть. При мысли о крови невольно показались клыки.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – Николай отдернул руку, когда Трубецкой случайно царапнул его на очередном поцелуе.

– Вспомнил тот вечер, когда вы нас позвали для клятвы на крови, – он тут же втянул клыки обратно, чтобы выглядеть еще безобиднее. – Приятное воспоминание.

– Приятное? – неожиданно, но князь перестал его отчитывать и искренне засмеялся. – Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что собирались повторить?

– Только если его высочество разрешит, – Трубецкой ответил себе под нос, но, конечно, в пустом кабинете князь его услышал.

– Разрешаю, – Николай провел ладонью по его волосам и подставил запястье под губы. – Пару глотков, не больше.

Трубецкой не спешил. Осторожно взял двумя руками его ладонь, провел по открытой коже сначала носом, втягивая аромат французских духов, потом губами, потом – невероятно, ему на самом деле разрешили – выпустил клыки и несильно укусил. Трубецкой не получал хищнического удовольствия от охоты и знал, как добраться до заветной крови, причинив как можно меньше боли. Но этот раз не походил ни на какую из его охот ради пропитания. Небольшой глоток – и голову вскружило, будто от крепкого вина, а по телу разлилась волна тепла. Если бы не прямой приказ, Трубецкой бы рискнул выпить побольше, но нельзя. Категорически. Поэтому сделал еще один глубокий глоток, будто залпом опустошая бокал, и отстранился. Голова приятно кружилась. Но он и не собирался пока вставать на ноги. Зализал ранки от клыков, потом убрал языком оставшиеся красные пятна.

– Вы всё сделали правильно, – Николай наклонился и поцеловал его, слизывая с губ остатки своей же крови.

Неужели этот ритуал действует на них обоих? Но этот вопрос Трубецкой не решился задать. Настолько его охватили противоречивые чувства. Он – один из руководителей заговора. И он же – на коленях перед братом императора, безумно от этого счастливый.

…

Смятение не оставляло его теперь ни дома, ни на службе, ни на встречах у Рылеева. Стал ли он меньше верить идеям заговора? Нет. У них достойные цели, и они найдут достойные методы для их воплощения. Но вот хотел ли он сам реализовывать задуманное? Уже нет, но выбора не было. Полковник гвардии, один из самых титулованных членов «Северного общества», он обязан вести за собой солдат. Раньше это сомнений не вызывало.

Трубецкой даже пытался отвлечься своей нелюбимой охотой. Поиск годной добычи, выслеживание и, наконец, пойманный момент, подходящий, чтобы в темноте вонзить зубы в шею неудачно вышедшему на прогулку господину или даме – всё это занимало мысли и заставляло не думать о важном. Хоть и по-прежнему не приносило удовольствия. Легкая волна доминирования – и жертва перестает дергаться, добровольно подставляя шею под клыки. На охоте Трубецкой никогда не убивал, считая это принципиальным с точки зрения морали. Прекрасно чувствовал, когда нужно остановиться, и умел делать это, даже не насытившись до конца. Конечно, чувство сытости было приятным, и кровь, которую он, как вентру, отбирал с особой тщательностью, можно было назвать вкусной. Но в сравнении с тем, что он чувствовал, пробуя кровь Николая из его запястья, все было не то. Даже первая дегустация поистерлась из памяти.

…

Смерть императора Александра все изменила. Размеренную подготовку и разбор каждой детали пришлось прекратить. Более подходящего момента для восстания не предвидится. Трубецкой, как и прежде, демонстрировал уверенность в силах «Северного общества» и осторожность в методах. Как бы он хотел хоть в этом обойтись без крови. Романовых надо усадить за стол переговоров, и тогда все будет отлично. Только они должны почувствовать, что и с другой стороны есть сила.

– Как думаешь, князь вступится за Константина? – спросил у него как-то Оболенский.

– Очень надеюсь, что нет, – Трубецкой покачал головой. – Если мы покажем, что готовы на разумный диалог, «вступаться» и не понадобится.

– А если да? Нам-то что делать?

В заговоре участвовали и другие вампиры, но только два князя имели несчастье (или счастье, как посмотреть), связать себя узами крови с его высочеством. Но разговор о том, чем это помешает заговору, не заводили долго.

– Избегать встречи с ним? – предположил Трубецкой, но тут же покачал головой. Глупая идея, когда так и тянет быть с Николаем рядом. В прямом столкновении он ничего не сможет сделать.

– Может быть, – согласился Оболенский. – Держаться от него подальше. Наша задача – поднять войска, а не переманить князя на свою сторону.

– А если он будет искать нас?

– Он, конечно, сильный вентру, но я чувствую, что могу не поддаться его доминированию в столь ответственный момент.

Трубецкой не мог разделить уверенности собеседника. Столько раз он корил себя за сделанную глупость – просьбу о второй порции крови. После нее тяга к Николаю только усилилась. Эту жажду утолить оказалось сложнее, чем обычный вампирский голод. И доминирование тут было не при чем, Трубецкой бы заметил применение на себе. Страшно подумать, что будет, если такое случится. Какие тайны он разболтает и какие непоправимые дела совершит.

…

Когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, стало совсем отвратительно. Николай объявил наследником себя вместо старшего брата. Услышав эту новость на собрании «Северного общества», Трубецкой молча переглянулся с Оболенским и покачал головой. Обсуждать нечего. У них большие проблемы, но общества они касаться не должны. Тем более, что Рылеев выбрал его диктатором восстания. За фамилию и аксельбанты. И еще за вампирскую стойкость – но это было уже добавлено шепотом. Стойкость была, в бою он легко справится со смертным противником.

Но с Николаем возможны только переговоры. А это далеко не все в обществе готовы были принять. Трубецкой же мучился, но не мог озвучить причину, по которой не поведет войска против теперь-уже-наследника. Смертные члены общества его бы просто не поняли, а немногочисленные вампиры решили бы, что он сошел с ума, когда добровольно попросил усилить узы крови. Вот и приходилось изображать спокойствие и готовность следовать всем планам на день переприсяги, когда в душе творилось черт знает что.

Трубецкой не боялся открытого столкновения. По крайней мере, сам пытался убедить себя в этом. А еще много сил уходило на то, чтобы не прибежать опять во дворец к Николаю и не натворить глупостей снова.

В таких растрепанных чувствах он и встретил день восстания. И не смог заставить себя выйти на Сенатскую площадь. Ноги упорно вели к Зимнему дворцу. Даже удалось встретиться с Николаем, занятым и встревоженным. Разумом Трубецкой еще радовался, что, значит, пока всё идет по плану, но сердце отказывалось слушаться.

– Я могу быть переговорщиком, – предложил он Николаю, но тот только посмотрел благодарно и вернулся к организации подавления мятежа. Переговоры его явно не интересовали. Это означало только одно: восставших полков мало, чтобы продемонстрировать силу. Нужно больше.

Но заниматься сбором войск Трубецкой не мог. Чтобы хотя бы не бегать за наследником престола, он направился в штаб. Там собиралась вся оперативная информация. Совершенно не утешающая Трубецкого-диктатора и успокаивающая Трубецкого-вампира. Восстание затягивалось и пока толкового результата не приносило. Стоило дождаться ночи. Вот стемнеет и… и он сможет собраться с силами. Наверное.

Зимой темнело рано. Трубецкой вышел на улицу, но снова не справился с собой. Ему нужны были переговоры, и только они. Проливать кровь он не пойдет. Только не против Николая. Для него всё кончено, и надо было быть с собой честным и давно это понять. Оставалось только отсиживаться дома, причем дома у тестя. Там его так легко не арестуют. В том, что будут аресты, Трубецкой ни капли не сомневался. Даже если чудо случится и восстание достигнет цели, с ним расправятся как с предателем.

…

Чуда не случилось. Окончательно разочаровавшись, в первую очередь, в себе, Трубецкой покинул гостеприимное убежище и сдался пришедшим его арестовывать. Вопреки обыкновению, он совсем не хотел во дворец к Николаю, но привезли его именно туда. Сопротивляться было бесполезно, оставалось только достойно принять поражение. Письменные показания прошли как в тумане, мысли были не о том, Трубецкой отвечал максимально поверхностно, не зная, что пока известно следствию. А потом его отправили на тет-а-тет с Николаем, уже императором.

– Как вы могли?! Вот уж от вас-то я никак не ожидал, – Николай был в бешенстве. И явно хотел запугать арестованного, потому что это и получалось. – Возглавить заговор и не сказать мне ничего?!

– Вы бы меня не слушали. Арестовали бы всех… А я хотел переговоров, с вами – только переговоров, – под давлением доминирования язык развязывался, хоть Трубецкой и пытался держаться.

– Все и арестованы. И о чем мне с вами переговариваться? – Николай подошел ближе и угрожающим шепотом добавил: – Я могу приказать вам застрелиться и вы сделаете это.

Ведь не пустая угроза. Вялые попытки поставить защиту проваливались.

– Мы оба хотим лучшего будущего для России. Мы не должны были воевать.

– Император и не может «воевать» с собственными подданными. Ладно смертные, но вы-то понимали, что против меня не выстоите.

– Мы надеялись иметь дело с одним из ваших братьев, а не с вами, – по крайней мере, это можно было озвучить. Трубецкой понял, что придется сотрудничать со следствием, видимость создавать, чтобы не раскрыть всей правды о заговоре. – Я против вас ничего не имею. Но выбора уже не было, Константин не приехал.

– Мой брат и не собирался приезжать. И все-таки вы выступили.

– Меня там не было.

– И почему же?

– Вы знаете почему, – Трубецкой на мгновение опустил глаза. – После того, как вы позволили мне попробовать вас, я был не в состоянии вести войска.

– Оболенский смог, – Николай задумался и ненадолго отвлекся от подавления разума арестованного, что позволило тому вздохнуть спокойно. – Видимо, и ему требовался второй раз, чтобы вести себя разумно.

– Я и дальше буду вести себя разумно, поверьте мне.

– Вам? – презрительно фыркнул Николай и психологическое давление возобновилось с прежней силой. – Трубецкой, вы предатель.

– Я готов искупить свою вину. Позвольте…

– Дадите искренние показания, тогда и поговорим. Сегодня вы просто зря марали бумагу.

Император отдал приказ его увести. Впереди ждала только Петропавловская крепость.

По крайней мере, Трубецкого не пытались заморить голодом. Первый раз получив бутылку с кровью, он подумал, что на него и правда еще рассчитывают. Вкус был хуже, чем у свежей, но, по крайней мере, у кого бы она ни была взята, тошноты не вызывала. И на том спасибо. В тюрьме деликатесов ждать и не стоило.

Вдали от Николая снова получалось размышлять спокойно. Времени на написание показаний ему дали достаточно, и Трубецкой постарался расписать все свои идеи. Ведь он правда хотел лучшего для страны, хоть какие-то мысли должны прийтись императору по нраву. Но ответа не приходило, что сильно нервировало Трубецкого. Хоть бы одна записка, написанная дорогим почерком… нет, даже допросы теперь проводил не он, что позволяло легко уходить от неудобных вопросов и говорить только то, что считал нужным.

Наконец, подробные, но уклончивые ответы надоели их конечному адресату, и Трубецкого снова повезли во дворец. Он уже не боялся, как в первый раз, а с нетерпением ждал встречи. Хотя неприятные изменения и произошли: сегодня ему связали руки за спиной, причем специальной веревкой, с которой даже вампир не справится. Тот, кто отдавал приказы, знал, с кем имеет дело.

– Вы устали, князь, – сочувственно заметил Трубецкой, увидев, в каком состоянии встречает его император.

– С вами и вашими друзьями много дел, – Николай не жаловался, а наоборот, гордился своей занятостью. – Некоторые показания просто невозможно читать. Ерунда на ерунде.

– Я старался, как мог, – покорность была совсем не наигранной. Снова в присутствии князя его плохо держали ноги.

– Недостаточно, – Николай собственническим жестом провел пальцами по губам арестованного, будто проверяя, выпустит ли он клыки в ответ на такую фамильярность. Не выпустил. – Но я знаю, как вам помочь. Вы мне сами подали идею в нашу прошлую встречу.

– Вы не хотите освободить мне руки?

– Нет. Садитесь и сидите спокойно.

Трубецкой занял предложенный ему стул. Он никак не мог разгадать, что за план зародился в голове у князя. Николай взял со стола полосу черной ткани и завязал ему глаза. Настороженно приоткрыв рот, Трубецкой почувствовал прикосновение к ним холодной кожи, а затем вкус крови.

– Пейте, – приказ был усилен доминированием.

Трубецкой вяло пытался сопротивляться, но клыки сами вытянулись, когда он почуял свежую кровь, впервые после долгого заточения. А затем глотнул, и прекратил дергаться. Узнал вкус Николая. Даже если бы захотел вырваться, не смог бы, пока император сам не отстранился.

– Я бы и так не отказался, – с укором заметил Трубецкой, когда сначала повязка, а потом и веревка с рук отправились на пол.

– У меня нет времени с вами церемониться. Теперь вы точно расскажете мне всё, – Николай уже зализал разрез на запястье и теперь поправлял манжеты.

– Я от вас не скрываюсь, – после третьего укуса Трубецкой был готов ответить на любые вопросы. И радовался, что вопросов пока не поступало.

– Прочитаю в ближайшем письме от вас.

Николай направился к двери, чтобы отдать указание увести арестованного. Но Трубецкой задержал его, взяв за руку и потеревшись щекой о локоть. С тягой к князю, растущей с каждой каплей выпитой крови, он ничего не мог поделать. И где-то в глубине души даже не хотел.


End file.
